Users are often inundated with electronic communications such as emails, SMS communications, and social networking communications. Many electronic communications that are sent to a user explicitly solicit a reply or otherwise contain information to which the user may wish to reply. For example, an email that contains “Are you interested in grabbing lunch?” may explicitly solicit a reply. An email that contains “I just got engaged!” may not explicitly solicit a reply, but a user that receives the email may still wish to send a congratulatory reply to the email. Users formulate replies to the electronic communications and input the formulated replies at computing devices utilizing a keyboard (e.g., a virtual keyboard of a smartphone or tablet), a microphone, and/or other user interface input device(s) of the computing device.